A Bella le gusta ser violada
by Jasbell Cullen
Summary: el titulo deja claro de que va el fic. si entran es bajo su responsabilidad porque es un fic totalmente morboso, con lenguaje fuerte,violencia y escenas muy explicitas.
1. Chapter 1

**dejo claro que los personajes no son míos y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p>Los padres de Bella se habían separado, quedando ella viviendo con su madre. Renee se había vuelto a casar con otro hombre, Edward, que pasó a ser el padrastro de Bella. Este tipo era muy estricto y mandón. Renee vivía trabajando fuera y dentro de la casa, por lo que Edward era el que mandaba en casa.<p>

Bella iba a un colegio privado religioso, también muy estricto, por lo cual no tenía mucho contacto con la vida social, pero su vida cambiaría totalmente al cumplir sus dieciocho años. Su cuerpo se estaba desarrollando, ya tenía el cuerpecito de una mujercita apetecible, con sugerentes pechos y una prominente cola. Bella tenía el pelo largo castaño, unos grandes ojos color miel con largas y muy negras pestañas, algo que había heredado de su madre además de su cuerpo.

Siempre cuando llegaba del colegio, cerca del mediodía, tenía la casa para ella sola por unas horas, hasta que su fastidioso padrastro llegara de trabajar. Ese día, llegó como siempre, no había nadie en casa, comió algo y también alimento a su perro, un husky siberiano bastante grande. Estaba con su uniforme de colegio, un jumper azul oscuro con camisa blanca, y su cabello atado con una cola. Entró al cuarto de su madre, buscando los perfumes que ella nunca usaba, solo para probarlos un poco, su padrastro decía que había que ahorrar dinero, y por eso Bella no tenía muchas cosas.

Buscando en los cajones de la cómoda encontró unas revistas, unas que nunca había visto en su vida. En la tapa había mujeres desnudas, y cuando la abrió vio fotos de ellas teniendo sexo. La curiosidad le picó, agarró una y se la llevó a su cuarto, procurando dejar todo como estaba.

Una vez en su cuarto comenzó a ojearlas en la cama. Se sorprendió de las fotos, las chicas no parecían ser más grandes que ella. En algunas fotos estaban masturbándose o metiéndose consoladores. Bella sin darse cuenta había empezado a acariciarse la entrepierna, a pesar de que ella nunca se había masturbado. Siguió viendo la revista con más atención, hasta que vio algo que la dejó sorprendida, eran fotos de hombres con el pene erecto. Bella nunca había visto un pene, y menos una escena de sexo. Las fotos mostraban a las chicas teniendo sexo, con esos penes en sus conchas o anos, siempre con caras de placer.

Bella tenía su manita entre sus piernas y se acariciaba la bombacha, frotando su vagina suavemente, algo que le producía una sensación que no había tenido antes. No dudo meter su mano dentro para tocarse mejor, le gustaba, la hacía sentir un placer indescriptible.

-Mmm...aaahhh...aaahh...-

Se quedó tirada boca abajó, alzando un poco la cola con su mano entre las piernas, la bombacha por las rodillas, masturbándose por primera vez. Lo hacía mirando una foto de una chica con un pene en el ano y otro en la boca. Sus deditos acariciaban su clítoris, y sentía que estaba por estallar, hasta que sucedió-.

-¡Que haces pendeja!-era su padrastro, vestido de traje porque venía de la oficina más temprano de lo debido. Bella al ver su cara furiosa se paró de golpe, se subió la bombacha y trató de esconder la revista en su espalda, pero era demasiado tarde-.

-¡Para eso te educamos, para que mires revistas pornográficas y te pajees en la casa!-a Bella se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas y trataba de explicar algo, pero solo tartamudeaba-.

-¡Ahora vas a ver pendeja de mierda!... ¡masturbándote en mi casa!-y dicho esto, su padrastro se sentó en la cama, la agarró y la tiró sobre sus piernas boca abajó. Dejando la cola de Bella en pompa y su carita justo encima de su entrepierna. Este agarró la revista que había caído en la cama, la enrolló y la levantó bien alto-.

-¡A ti lo que te hace falta es un castigo como los de antes!- Bella se imaginó lo que iba a hacer y trató de pararlo entre llantos-.

-¡No!..¡Por favor!...no lo voy a hacer más...por favor...¡Aaayyyyyy!-

Su padrastro había comenzado a azotarle el culo con la revista. A Bella no le dolía mucho, pero la estaba humillando, se sentía un pequeño conejito enfrente de un gran lobo. Edward seguía con las nalgadas, haciendo vibrar los cachetes de la cola de su pequeña hijastra. Con la otra mano no dejaba que Bella se levantara, y ella solo podía aguantar esa humillación-…

-¡Ayy!...¡aayy!...¡aaayyy!-gritaba ella con cada golpe de la revista

Edward le decía cosas como "así vas a aprender" o "te la buscaste pendeja de mierda". Bella en un momento recostó su cabeza en la entrepierna de su padrastro, y sintió algo duro que palpitaba dentro de los pantalones. Se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de la chica de la revista chupando una polla. Y no supo porque empezó a excitarse, los golpes y las puteadas que le decía su padrastro la estaban calentando. Y él no se quedó atrás, su bulto era más que evidente-…

-¡Aahh, así que quieres verga!-le gritó Edward cuando Bella había rozado con su mano el bulto-.

-¡verga vas a tener!-

Edward se bajó el cierre del pantalón y sacó su polla. Bella se alejó con cara asustada, la polla de su padrastro era mucho más grande que las que vio en la revista. Ésta era larga y gorda, con las venas palpitando y la cabeza muy rosa. Edward la agarró de la cabeza y la empujó hasta su pene, agarrándola fuertemente de su cola de su cabello-.

-¡Ahora chúpala nena!- Bella se retorció tratando de soltarse, pero él la tenía firmemente sujeta-.

-¡No!...¡Déjame!-Edward la agarró del cuello y apretó, dejándola sin poder respirar. Bella abrió la boca asfixiándose-.

-Ahora chúpala o ya veras... ¿entendiste?-

Bella contestó que "sí" con la cara roja por la falta de aire, y Edward de un empujón agachó su cabeza y le metió medía polla en la boca a su hijastra. Agarrándola nuevamente del pelo comenzó a subir y a bajarle la cabeza a Bella por su imponente polla. Solo la mitad entraba en su pequeña boca, y esa mitad le llegaba hasta la garganta. Sus mandíbulas estaban abiertas al máximo, y su lengua saboreaba forzosamente el gran pene de su padrastro-.

-¡Mmm...mmmm!...¡mmmmm!

Edward con la otra mano comenzó a mandarles dedos en la conchita, y a ella por más que le dolía un poco, volvía a sentir la sensación placentera de cuando se masturbó

-Te conviene que no me muerdas pendeja...¿ves como te gusta?, estás toda mojada-le decía mientras seguía subiendo y bajando su cabeza agarrándola de los pelos. Al rato ya tenía dos de sus grandes dedos entrando y saliendo de la concha de Bella, y ella no podía evitar excitarse-.

-¡Ahora abre la boca!...¡y te conviene que te tragues todo!-

Bella no entendió eso, hasta que Edward le tiró los pelos hacia atrás sacándole la polla de la boca. Se masturbó unos instantes y comenzó a eyacularle en la cara. Bella por miedo abrió su boca y recibió los chorros de semen, algunos iban a parar a su boca, pero otros salpicaban su carita y su pelo. Los chorros eran potentes, y le dejaron la cara completamente embadurnada de leche-.

-Límpiame la polla-le dijo.

Bella tragó el semen de un largo trago, y tímidamente agarró el pene con sus manitas y se lo llevó a la boca. Lo chupó lentamente hasta dejarlo limpio, mientras su padrastro gemía de placer. Bella mamó esa gran polla hasta dejarla limpia de saliva-.

Bella estaba confundida y agitada, pero antes de que reaccionara su padrastro la agarró y la tiró en la cama bruscamente, quedando ella boca arriba. La miró con su polla entre las manos, todavía la tenía dura, imponente.

-¿Quieres más polla?...ahora la vas a tener-

ella lo miró asustada, pero Edward de un rápido movimiento se colocó entre sus piernas apuntando su polla a la pequeña vagina de su hijastra. Bella se quedó dura del miedo, se imaginó siendo atravesada por semejante mástil, pero tampoco podía olvidar la cara de placer de las chicas de la revista-.

Él le agarró las piernas y las pasó alrededor de su cintura, agarrándola de las nalgas. La niña no sabía cómo reaccionar, quería correr pero estaba paralizada.

-Ahora vas a aprender lo que es una polla-le dijo y pegó un empujón, ensartándole la mitad de su polla en su conchita. Ella pegó un gritó tremendo, cerro fuertemente sus ojos cuando sintió un dolor indescriptible-.

-¡Aaaaaayyyyyyy!-su padrastro la había penetrado hasta los huevos, rompiéndole el himen bruscamente. Se le caían las lágrimas, el dolor era terrible. Arqueó su espalda y se agarró de las sábanas, aguantando la lenta penetración de su padrastro-…

Ella cerró la boca apretando los dientes, sentía que la polla de Edward le llegaba hasta el estómago, era demasiado grande para su cuerpo tan chiquitito. Edward la bombeaba cada vez más rápido, con fuertes estocadas, sacando casi toda su polla, para luego introducírsela salvajemente hasta los huevos.

-¡Aayyy!...¡aaaaayyy!...¡aaaayyy!-

Bella no podía evitar gritar, su padrastro la estaba partiendo en dos. Sus grandes pechos bajó su camisa bamboleaban con las embestidas, su carita estaba roja y llena de lágrimas. Cada vez la penetraba más salvajemente, más rápido, y a pesar del dolor, comenzó a sentir un leve placer que iba creciendo-…

-Hace mucho que te quería follar pendeja...la tienes tan apretada-le decía su padrastro jadeando como un toro mientras la follaba sin parar. Bella sentía como su vagina poco a poco se amoldaba al tremendo tamaño del pene y poco a poco comenzó a jadear de placer-.

-¡Aaahhh!...¡aaahhh!...¡aaahhh!-su padrastro al notar esto comenzó a penetrarla más rápido, más salvaje, con una brusquedad que hacía que Bella se moviera de atrás hacia adelante por las embestidas-…

-¡Aaahh!...¡aaaahaaaahhhhhhh!- Bella se retorció sobre la cama, su padrastro la estaba haciendo acabar, sentía como su cuerpo era invadido por una electricidad y un placer que nunca antes había sentido-…

-¡Ahora traga la leche!-gritó Edward, sacó su polla y se colocó encima de Bella, poniéndole su pene justo en la cara. Se masturbó un poco y comenzó a venirse a chorros. Bella, no supo porque, abrió su boquita para recibir la leche. Su carita quedó nuevamente embadurnada de semen, y lo que cayó en su boca se lo tragó sin problemas, no le disgustaba el sabor-…

Quedó jadeando en la cama por el esfuerzo, su padrastro se levantó y se guardó el pene. Fue hasta la puerta y le dijo severamente antes de salir.

-Si cuentas algo te mato a golpes, ¿¡entendiste!-

Bella afirmó asustada con la cabeza, todavía jadeando. Cuando se fue Bella se tocó la vagina, le dolía un poco, y también encontró restos de sangre, pero estaba tan cansada que se quedó dormida pensando en que la follada brutal que le pegó su padrastro le había gustado-.

* * *

><p><strong>¿que les parece todo? ¿la sigo o la dejo?<strong>

**aun faltan cosas muy calientes**


	2. capitulo 2

**Dejo claro que los personajes no son míos y la historia es una adaptación de un relato erótico.**

* * *

><p><em>Quedó jadeando en la cama por el esfuerzo, su padrastro se levantó y se guardó el pene. Fue hasta la puerta y le dijo severamente antes de salir.<em>

_-Si cuentas algo te mato a golpes, ¿¡entendiste!-_

_Bella afirmó asustada con la cabeza, todavía jadeando. Cuando se fue Bella se tocó la vagina, le dolía un poco, y también encontró restos de sangre, pero estaba tan cansada que se quedó dormida pensando en que la follada brutal que le pegó su padrastro le había gustado-._

* * *

><p>Su madre ni se enteró de lo sucedido, ni siquiera cuando metió las sábanas con sangre en la lavadora. Edward sonreía maliciosamente cada vez que la miraba, y Bella solo agachaba la cabeza sin decir nada. Al otro día Bella llegó del colegio con el temor de encontrarse con su padrastro, pero este no llegó hasta la noche. Se sintió aliviada de no estar sola con el mucho tiempo, su madre llegó momento después.<p>

Por la noche cenaron de lo más normal, luego Bella se fue a dormir, se puso su pijama, una camisita y un pantaloncito de algodón con dibujitos, y se acurrucó en la cama, en posición de cucharita. Siempre dormía abrazada a un grande oso de felpa, y no tardó mucho en conciliar el sueño.

-Mmm…mmm- Bella comenzó a gemir muy suavemente dormida, pero lo que no sabía era que sus jadeos eran producto de los manoseos de su padrastro, quien se había metido en su cama y le tocaba suavemente la vagina. Bella seguía sin despertar, Edward estaba detrás de ella, lentamente le bajaba los pantaloncitos del pijama junto con la bombacha hasta dejar la cola de ella descubierta, Bella se abrazaba cada vez más fuerte al oso, gimiendo más fuerte pero sin despertarse-…

-Mmm...aaahhh...mmmm-

Edward comenzó a esparcirle una crema en el culo. Y poco a poco comenzó a meter un dedo en el anito de Bella. Ella se quejó, suspirando ante el nuevo intruso, pero Edward lo hacía lentamente para no despertarla-…

-Mmm...aayy...aahh- Bella se quejaba cada vez mas

Edward al rato ya tenía dos dedos entrando y saliendo del orificio de atrás de la nena, los movía en círculo agrandando el agujero. Con su otra mano se sacó el pene y comenzó a ponerse la crema. Cuando tuvo bien lubricada su gran polla, la acercó al ano de su hijastra, lo colocó en la entrada y contó hasta tres-…

-¡Aaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyy!-

Edward le puso una mano en la boca a Bella cuando pegó el gritó, él le había enchufado su imponente polla brutalmente hasta los huevos. Bella no sabía que pasaba, solo sentía un dolor enorme y que algo la había atravesado de lado a lado-…

-¡Mmm!...¡mmm!...¡mmmm!-

Edward comenzó a bombearle el culo a la nena, Bella quería gritar como nunca por el dolor insoportable, la estaban partiendo en dos. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, su respiración se agitó y tuvo que abrazarse lo más fuerte que pudo al oso para aguantar. El dolor no la dejaba pensar en lo que estaba pasando, solo sentía que algo enorme entraba y salía de su culo cada vez más rápido-…

-Tienes el culo muy apretado pendeja-le susurraba él al oído mientras la culeaba.

Bella se aferraba como podía al oso, sentía que la enorme polla de su padrastro le saldría por la boca. Edward seguía con el mete-saca sin parar, cada vez más salvaje y brutal, dándole fuertes estocadas al culo de Bella. Él tenía una mano tapándole la boca, la otra la metió debajo de la camisita del pijama hasta llegar a las grandes tetas de la nena-.

Luego levantó el pijama y sacó los pechos de Bella afuera, para después manoseárselos a placer, pellizcándole los pezones, amasándole las tetas y haciendo lo que quería con ellas-…

-¡Mmm!...¡mmm!...¡mmm!- Bella solo seguía jadeando sintiendo como le estaba destrozando el culo, aunque poco a poco el dolor disminuía.

Al rato de estársela culeando, Edward la colocó boca abajó, puso el oso debajo del vientre de Bella, dejando así su culo bien parado, todo esto sin sacarle la polla del ano-...

-Si gritas te mato, ¿entendiste?-le dijo al oído.

Bella movió la cabeza afirmativamente llena de lágrimas. Se aferró a las sábanas y sintió como Edward la agarraba de la cintura y comenzaba a culearla de manera brutal. Tuvo que apretar los dientes para no gritar, pero no aguantó mucho y tuvo que morder la almohada para no hacerlo.

-¡Mmmmm!...¡mmmm!...¡mmmm!-era increíble como semejante polla podía entrar en un orificio tan pequeño, Bella era chiquitita y su padrastro enorme, por lo que la dominada como quería. La gran polla entraba y salía sin contemplaciones del ano de Bella, sus nalgas vibraban con cada estocada, Edward no paraba de gemir mientras culeaba a su hijastra-...

-¡Mmmmmm!...¡mmmmmmmmmm!-a pesar del dolor, Bella no pudo evitar llegar al orgasmo, arqueando su espalda a más no poder. Él se recostó sobre su espalda y se aferró a los grandes pechos de Bella, bombeando más lento pero con estocadas más fuertes-…

-¡AAAHH!-  
>Edward comenzó a vaciarse en el culo de Bella. Ella sentía como algo entraba en su cuerpo y la llenaba, la eyaculación de Edward era enorme. Se la metió hasta los huevos cuando lanzó los últimos chorros de leche, y cuando sacó su polla del culo de Bella, vio como el ano de ella estaba dilatadísimo y chorreando semen-<p>

-No hace falta decirte que si abres la boca...ya sabes lo que te pasaría-

Bella no dijo nada, solo quedó jadeando y limpiándose las lágrimas. Edward se levantó y se fue. Bella se acurruco en la cama sintiendo que el ano le ardía, pero cayo dormida por el cansancio-...

Al otro día Bella caminaba dificultosamente. No sabía qué hacer, tenía miedo que si contaba algo Edward la matase. Pero por otro lado, cuando él la violaba, le gustaba, aunque sabía que estaba mal. La mamá de ella ni se dio cuenta de su estado, Bella estaba muy callada y con una carita que parecía que estaba a punto de llorar. Edward cada vez que la veía le sonreía maliciosamente. En los dos días que siguieron, él no la tocó porque llegaba tarde del trabajo y se acostaba a dormir, para alivio de Bella.

Pero el jueves por la mañana, pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Bella se levantó para ir al colegio, ya un poco recuperada, no le dolía casi nada. Se vistió con su jumper y bajó a desayunar, encontrándose con Edward esperándola en la mesa. Normalmente ni su madre ni él estaban cuando ella se levantaba, pero hoy era distinto.

-¡A dónde vas!-le dijo Edward agarrándola de la mano cuando Bella quiso salir corriendo. Bella por más que tiró no pudo zafarse, Edward la sentó a su lado, y le dijo que desayunara. Él tomaba muy tranquilo su café y leía el diario. Bella desayunó un plato de cereal como un robot, temiendo que si se moviese Edward le pegara. Estaba allí, inmóvil en su silla con la vista clavada en la mesa-...

-¿Terminaste?-le pregunto él.

Bella contestó que no con la cabeza, sin mirarlo, y si hubiera mirado, se habría dado cuenta de que Edward tenía su polla afuera del pantalón, meneándosela con la mano-.

-Deja esa leche y tomate ésta-le dijo agarrándola de la cabeza.

Bella se resistió con todas sus fuerzas, pero en un instante ya tenía la polla de Edward golpeándole la cara-.

-¡Déjame!...¡para!-por más que gritara, él no aflojaba, la tenía firmemente agarrada. Bella no quería abrir la boca, apretaba muy fuerte sus labios, pero Edward hacía presión y se divertía con esto. En un momento, le apretó la nuca con tal fuerza que Bella lanzó un tremendo grito-.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy!- Edward sonriente, aprovechó que ella abrió su boca para meterle su polla hasta la garganta. Bruscamente la agarró del pelo y comenzó a subirle y bajarle la cabeza por su polla, haciendo que Bella se la mamara forzosamente. Al, rato Edward la agarró de la cabeza con las dos manos, subiendo y bajando su cabeza muy rápido-…

-¡Mmmm!...¡mmm!- Bella trataba de levantarse con todas sus fuerzas, pero no podía. El ir y venir de su cabeza la estaba mareando, su carita se cubrió de lágrimas mientras sentía como su padrastro le taladraba la garganta-…

Al rato Bella ya no tenía fuerzas para resistirse, incluso le costaba respirar con semejante pedazo de carne en su boca. Edward pegó un alarido "¡toma pendeja!" y clavándole la polla en la garganta comenzó a acabar. Bella comenzó a tragar el semen para no ahogarse, pero era demasiado y se le salía por la comisura de los labios.

Cuando Edward terminó de eyacular, movió de nuevo la cabeza de Bella hasta dejar bien limpia su polla. Bella chupó y mamó hasta dejarla brillante de saliva. Luego Edward la soltó y Bella se cayó de la silla, tosiendo y escupiendo semen.

-Ahora vete al colegio si no quieres que siga-la amenazó. Bella limpiándose las lágrimas y todavía tosiendo, se levantó y se fue-.

En el camino al colegio comenzó a llorar, le gustaba y no le gustaba que su padrastro la violara, se sentía su muñeca y eso la ponía mal. Ese mismo día por la noche, Edward entró a su cuarto cuando ella estaba dormida y la culeó salvajemente, poniéndola en posición de perrito. Como Bella no podía aguantar sus gritos Edward le tapó la boca con la mano. Se la estuvo culeando alrededor de media hora, intercambiando entre el ano y el coño de Bella. Cuando se la metía en el culo, le metía tres dedos en la coño, y viceversa. Después se la enterró en el culo hasta los huevos y se vació en el, dejándole el ano lleno de leche. Bella quedó sollozando en la oscuridad cuando se fue su padrastro.

El viernes a la noche nuevamente fue obligada a mamarle la polla. Al principio Bella no quiso, pero él le pegó una cachetada que la hizo obedecer. Ella se arrodillo bajó la mesa llorando y moqueando, fregándose la mejilla que todavía le dolía por el golpe. Sacó la polla de Edward que ya estaba dura y comenzó a chupársela mientras él leía el periódico. Bella chupó el gran aparato de su padrastro, sacándoselo de la boca y pasándole la lengua, tragándoselo casi entero y frotándolo con su lengua. Edward le daba indicaciones, Bella solo obedecía mientras se le caían las lágrimas. Le dijo que lo pajeara y le chupara los huevos, y Bella lo hizo con su pequeña manita. Después de un rato de estar mamándosela él avisó que iba a acabar, y Bella sin que se lo dijera se mandó la polla hasta la garganta y recibió los chorros de leche. Tragó todo lo que pudo, pero siempre se atragantaba. Luego le dijo que se fuera al colegio.

Bella no sabía qué hacer, y mientras volvía del colegio pensó en decirle a su madre si podía dormir esa noche en la casa de una amiga. Hizo tiempo para no regresar a su casa hasta que su mamá llegara, no quería encontrarse de nuevo con Edward. A eso de las seis fue hasta la casa, pensando que su madre ya estaría a allí. Pero parecía no haber nadie, ni siquiera Edward. Decidió darse una ducha y después encerrarse en su cuarto hasta que llegara su madre.

Fue al baño y se sacó toda la ropa, se metió en la ducha y el agua caliente la relajó. Estuvo un buen rato, masajeándose sus grandes pechos con el jabón. Salió un poco mejor de los ánimos y se comenzó a secar y se envolvió en la toalla, Después comenzó a peinarse.

-¡Conque aquí estabas!-su padrastro entró abriendo la puerta de golpe. Bella se quedó inmóvil por el susto. Edward se acercó a grandes pasos y se puso tras ella-.

-¡Vengo muy caliente del trabajo, así que prepárate!- Bella comenzó a reaccionar, Pero él ya la tenía agarrada de la cintura, y con la otra mano se bajaba los pantalones hasta las rodillas-.

-¡Para!...¡déjame!-comenzó a gritar Bella. Él la empujó contra el espejo golpeándole la cara con este. Bella quedó inclinada contra el lavamanos con el culo en pompa. Edward de un tirón le sacó la toalla dejándola completamente desnuda-...

-¡Déjame!...¡déjame tranquila! ¡aayy!- Edward le pegó un golpe en la cabeza que la dejó medio atontada. Le abrió las piernas y le enchufó hasta los huevos su gran polla en la concha de una sola vez-.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh!-Bella gritó del dolor. Le dolía que fuera tan salvaje y que ni siquiera esperase a que estuviera lubricada. Edward no tuvo contemplación, comenzó rápidamente con el bombeo penetrándola brutamente-…

-¡aaahhh!...¡para!...¡me duele!...¡aaaahh!...¡aaaahhh!- Bella gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, su carita ya estaba cubierta de lágrimas aguantando las embestidas. Él gemía como un toro mientras la follaba, recorría el cuerpo de la nena con sus manos hasta que llegó a las grandes tetas-

-¡Que tetazas tienes!...¡eres una perrita eh!-le decía mientras le lamia la oreja. A Bella ya se le iba pasando el dolor y comenzaba a gemir-…

-¡Aaaahh!...¡aahh!...¡aaahhh!...¡aaaaayyyy!- Edward le metió dos dedos en el ano. Bella comenzó a gritar nuevamente del dolor. Tuvo que agarrarse bien fuerte al lavamanos para aguantar. Al rato ya tenía tres dedos en el ano, y Edward cambió de agujero-…

-¡Aaaaayyyyyyyy!-comenzó a culearla salvajemente, la empujó para que se inclinara mas, y Bella quedó con la cara pegada al espejo-…

"¡Plop! ¡plop! ¡plop!" emitía su culo cuando chocaba con las caderas de Edward. Él ahora la tenía agarrada por la cintura y sus embestidas eran más fuertes y rápidas. Bella gritaba y chillaba, su padrastro la estaba destrozando.

-Grita todo lo que quieras...tu madre no viene hasta la noche-A Bella se le cayó el alma al piso, no se esperaba eso. Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar, Edward la movió e hizo que ella se agachara y tocase el piso con las manos mientras la culeaba. Bella quedó doblada en dos recibiendo la gran polla, Edward intercambiaba entre el ano y la concha de la nena. La agarraba de las nalgas para que no se cayera y Bella hacía todo lo posible para no hacerlo. Después de un buen rato se la sacó y Bella cayó al suelo-…

-¡Ahora métela entre tus tetas y chúpamela, eh!-le dijo amenazándola levantando la mano. Bella, por miedo, se arrodilló a sus pies y metió la polla entre sus grandes tetas. Trataba de no llorar, pero las lágrimas corrían sin parar por su carita blanca. Edward escupió sus pechos para lubricarlos y Bella los apretó con sus manitas, dejando su polla aplastada entre los dos. Luego comenzó a moverse deslizando la polla por sus pechos. Inclinó la cabeza y haciendo un gran esfuerzo, porque le dolía el cuello, comenzó a chuparle la cabeza del pene que salía por entre sus tetas-.

-Así pendeja...después te tengo una sorpresita- Bella no entendió, pero sabía que no le iba a gustar. Estuvo así chupándole la polla metida entre sus tetas un buen rato, hasta que Edward sin aviso comenzó a venirse a chorros, salpicándole la cara y las tetas. Quedó toda embadurnada en leche. Su carita, su pelo y sus tetas chorreaban semen por todos lados-…

-Ahora báñate que dentro de un rato viene tu madre-le dijo mientras ella se levantaba dificultosamente limpiándose le semen-.

-Ah, y un adelanto: tu madre se va esta noche por trabajo, así que quedamos los dos solitos-dicho esto cerró la puerta. Bella comenzó a llorar de la impotencia, seguramente no podría decirle nada a su madre y encima estaría sola con su padrastro, y no quiso imaginarse lo que le haría esa noche-.

Bella se bañó y fue a su cuarto, pero al rato Edward la llamó y ella tuvo que obedecer. Su madre había llegado, Bella la saludó y vio que Edward le hacía señas de que se acercara. Él estaba de andar por casa, con unos pantalones deportivos. Bella estaba vestida por un vestidito suelto floreado, con el cabello atado con dos colas. Su madre se puso a cocinar y Edward llevó a Bella hasta la sala donde estaba el televisor.

-Siéntate al lado mío-le dijo tajantemente. Bella se sentó tímidamente en el sofá, un poco alejado de él. Edward prendió la tele y puso un partido de fútbol. Bella estaba sentada con las manos en las rodillas y mirando el suelo, no sabía porque la había llamado-.

-Siéntate más cerca- Bella no respondió, estaba como perdida. Él la hizo reaccionar de un coscorrón y Bella rápidamente se sentó cerca de él.

-Ahora mete la mano en el pantalón y sóbame la polla-

Bella lo miró con los ojos abiertos, su madre estaba en la otra habitación. Edward la agarró del pelo y tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás al ver que no obedecía. "Dale o vas a ver" le dijo furioso. Bella no lo dudó y lentamente acercó su manita al pantalón. Desprendió el cinturón y metió la mano dentro. Notó que ya la tenía empalmada, la rodeó con su mano y comenzó a pajearlo. Era incomodo, el pantalón ajustaba con semejante miembro-.

Bella, no sabía por qué, comenzó a excitarse, el hecho de que su madre podría descubrirlos la estaba calentando. Estuvo sobando la polla de Edward por unos minutos, hasta que él le dijo que la sacase afuera del pantalón. Bella dudó, pero se vio venir otro golpe e hizo caso. Sacó la polla y la agarró con sus dos manos, se acomodó en el sillón y comenzó a subir y a bajar sus manos. A pesar de que ya la había tenido en sus manos no había podido observarla con detenimiento. Comenzó a pajearlo lentamente, concentrada, mirando y sorprendiéndose una vez más de cuán grande era, y como eso entraba en su pequeño cuerpo. Edward solo respiraba fuerte, seguramente para no llamar la atención. Bella seguía pajeándolo con sus manitas, que iban y venían lentamente.

-Chúpala-le dijo. Bella lo miró sorprendía, estaba llegando demasiado lejos, su madre los descubriría, pero a su vez eso la estaba excitando mas-.

-No, mamá está ahí…¿estás loco?...no-le dijo Bella sosteniendo firmemente la polla. Edward la miró unos instantes, para luego agarrar la cabeza de la nena y empujarla hacia su polla-...

-Chúpala que tu madre ni se entera-

Bella no supo porqué pero abrió la boca y se tragó la polla. Edward dejó de hacer presión sobre su cabeza, y solo apoyó las manos. Bella comenzó a mamar y a chupar lentamente saboreando la polla de su padrastro. Era la primera vez que lo hacía tranquila y no obligada a los golpes. Chupaba y se la metía hasta donde le llegaba, la dejaba quieta y la frotaba con su lengua.

Edward parecía estar contento con el servicio porque no decía nada y le acariciaba la cabeza que subía y bajaba. Bella de vez en cuando se la sacaba de la boca y le chupaba los huevos, pajeándolo mientras con una mano, luego pasaba su lengua por todo el tronco, chupaba solo la cabeza de la polla. Le comenzaba a gustar lo que estaba haciendo. Edward miraba de vez en cuando hacia la cocina, para ver si no venía su mujer.

-Siéntate encima mío-

Bella dejó de chupar y lo miró nuevamente sorprendida, ahora sí que iban demasiado lejos. Pero Edward no la dejó reaccionar, la agarró y la levantó fácilmente colocándola sentada en sus piernas. Bella quedó de espaldas a él mirando el televisor, se quedó dura del miedo sentía la polla de Edward en sus nalgas, como él la acomodaba y como le bajaba la braga hasta dejar descubierta su culo-.

-No...Para...mamá se va a enterar...para...aaahhhh.-

él la levantó un poco y se la enterró en el ano. A Bella no le dolió, todavía lo tenía dilatado y la polla se deslizó suavemente hasta clavársela toda hasta los huevos. Edward acercó su cabeza hasta la oreja de la nena y le dijo en un susurro-…Te conviene que no hagas ningún ruido…¿entendiste?- Bella contestó que sí con la cabeza, aguantando los gemidos. "muévete" le dijo él. Bella comenzó a subir y a bajar lentamente, clavándose ella misma la polla de su padrastro. Apretaba los dientes para no jadear, pero su respiración se agitaba y se escuchaba cada vez más.

Edward estaba recostado en el sillón viendo como su pequeña hijastra se clavaba su polla en el culo ella sola. A Bella le gustaba hacerlo, ella lo controlaba ahora, no era brutal como antes, esto era suave, lento y placentero. Apoyó sus manos en las rodillas de Edward, moviendo sus caderas de abajo hacia arriba. Se mordio el labio inferior y cerró los ojos disfrutando y olvidándose que estaba su madre en la otra habitación. Edward miraba por las dudas viniera su mujer, pero no pasaba nada. Luego él mismo se sorprendía de como entraba semejante polla en un culo tan chiquito. Estuvo un rato mirando entrar y salir su polla hasta que se pegó a la espalda de Bella y la abrazó aferrándose a sus pechos.

-Mmmm...mmmm...mmm-

Bella estaba perdida en su mundo de placer, ni se había dado cuenta de que Edward le sobaba las tetas y le chupaba el cuello. él comenzó a moverse aumentando la velocidad de la penetración, Bella apretó fuertemente sus labios para no gritar, estaba por correrse, su respiración se agitó más que nunca y le costaba pasar el aire-…

él comenzó a eyacular dentro de ella y Bella comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza con su orgasmo. Edward le estrujaba los pechos mientras le llenaba la cola de leche, pero a Bella no le importaba, estaba teniendo el orgasmo más intenso de su vida. Luego de que Edward terminó se recostó en el sofá, y Bella exhausta se recostó en su pecho sin sacarse la polla del ano y con los ojos cerrados dio un largo suspiro. Edward la tiró a un costado y se levantó, se guardó la polla en el pantalón y le dijo:

-Ves como te gusta pendeja-

Bella lo miró todavía jadeando, pero no dijo nada, porque sabía que tenía razón. Al rato ella se levantó y notó como le chorreaba semen por entre las piernas. Se lo limpió con un pañuelo y fue a comer porque su madre llamaba-...

En la cena Bella no tocó el tema de ir a dormir a la casa de una amiga, estaba muy cansada y encima tenía que aguantar las miradas de Edward. Al terminar de comer fue a su cuarto a dormir, se puso el pijama, un pantaloncito y una remera manga larga de algodón y se acostó. En un segundo estaba profundamente dormida. No supo cuanto durmió pero todavía era de noche cuando sintió que la sacudían. Se dio vuelta y abrió los ojos, pudo distinguir que era su padrastro.

-No...Para-fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir, pero Edward la miró con una sonrisa maligna y le dijo que bajara a la cocina. Bella pensó que era mejor hacerle caso, estaba sola con él y no quería terminar llena de moretones. Bajó restregándose los ojos, somnolienta, y al entrar a la cocina vio a cuatro hombres sentados en la mesa contando a su padrastro-…

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a todas las que han puesto en sus favoritos y por todos los Reviews que he recibido dándome ánimos para seguir con la adaptación :D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Dejo claro que los personajes no son míos y la historia es una adaptación de un relato erótico. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>IMPORTANTE<strong>_

**he recibido un Review anónimo bajo el seudónimo_ "silvia"_ insultándome no solo a mi sino también a la verdadera autora de la historia y a todas mis lectoras, tachándonos de Enfermas y muchas otras cosas mas, por el hecho de que nos encante este fic. (obviamente que borre su comentario).**

**"_silvia_" si tanto te molesta el tema en el que gira toda la historia eso tenia facil solución: IGNÓRALA. nadie esta obligado a leer nada que no quiera, y en el resumen inicial hay una muy clara advertencia sobre lo que van ha encontrar si entran. pero te hago una pregunta; si tanto te molesto porque es una aberración y tal y cual, ¿por que lo leíste eh? porque te recuerdo que comentaste el cap 2 osea que tuviste que haber leído el 1. antes de insultar a los demás aprende a conocerte a ti misma porque nosotras no tenemos la culpa de que seas una perra frígida, para los gustos los colores. y a ver si eres un pelin mas lista y aprendes a separar la ficción de la realidad. y aprende un poquito de "Lady Alizee" que aunque la historia tampoco es de su total agrado a sido de lo mas respetuosas expresando su opinión, porque ella si que respeta el echo de que no todo el mundo comparte sus gustos en lo sexual.**

**ESTO NO ES MAS QUE UN RELATO ERÓTICO, SI NO TE GUSTA IGNORALO SI ASI LO QUIERES PERO NO VENGAS AQUI A INSULTARNOS POR NO SER IGUAL DE FRÍGIDAS QUE TU. **

****y esto va para todas: se que estos temas no son del agrado de todo el mundo y por eso deje las cosas claras en un principio para que a nadie le pillara de sorpresa.****

* * *

><p><em>En la cena Bella no tocó el tema de ir a dormir a la casa de una amiga, estaba muy cansada y encima tenía que aguantar las miradas de Edward. Al terminar de comer fue a su cuarto a dormir, se puso el pijama, un pantaloncito y una remera manga larga de algodón y se acostó. En un segundo estaba profundamente dormida. No supo cuanto durmió pero todavía era de noche cuando sintió que la sacudían. Se dio vuelta y abrió los ojos, pudo distinguir que era su padrastro.<em>

_-No...Para-fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir, pero Edward la miró con una sonrisa maligna y le dijo que bajara a la cocimiren quienna. Bella pensó que era mejor hacerle caso, estaba sola con él y no quería terminar llena de moretones. Bajó restregándose los ojos, somnolienta, y al entrar a la cocina vio a cuatro hombres sentados en la mesa contando a su padrastro-…_

* * *

><p>-Ah, pero está aquí, la reina de la casa-dijo Edward sonriente y todos comenzaron a reír. Edward<p>

Estaban sentados en la mesa jugando a al póker, eran compañeros de trabajo, los conocía pues ya habian venido varia veces antes, todos vestían camisa y corbata. Y evidentemente estaban medio borrachos por su alegría y su cara colorada-.

-Pero que linda estas Bells-dijo Carlisle mirándola de arriba abajo.

Bella no respondio, estaba quieta mirándolos, todavía sin despertarse del todo y sin entender que hacía allí. Ella sabía que al menos dos veces por mes Edward traía a sus amigotes a casa para jugar a las cartas y emborracharse-.

-Sírvenos unos tragos de whisky, y tráenos algo de comer-le dijo Edward tajantemente, los otros solo sonrieron y siguieron jugando.

Bella entendió que la había llamado para hacerle de sirvienta. Fue hasta la mesada y sirvió cuatro vasos de whisky, agarró una bolsa de papas fritas y las llevó a la mesa. Las dejó allí, todavía medía dormida-.

-Gracias preciosa-le dijo Emmett dándole una cachetada en el trasero.

Bella se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada por miedo a las consecuencias. Luego fue hasta la mesada y se sirvió un vaso de gaseosa. Se apoyó en sus manos y quedó mirando como jugaban, y le parecía tan aburrido que poco a poco se iba quedando dormida-.

-Che Edward, la nena se está quedando dormida- Edward la miró y evidentemente estaba con los ojos casi cerrados.

Edward se levantó y agarró una cerveza de la heladera, agarró a Bella de la mano y la sentó en una silla a su lado. Edward estaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, y le dijo a Bella que les sirviera. Ella sirvió los vasos, pero notó que había cinco-.

-Sírvete vos también y toma, a ver si te despiertas-le dijo Edward medio enojado, con un cigarrito colgando de la boca.

Bella no quiso contradecirlo, solo quería que terminaran para irse a dormir, así que se sirvió un poco de cerveza y la fue tomando a pequeños sorbos. Al principio no le gustó para nada, pero se la aguantó y siguió tomando para que su padrastro no le dijera nada-.

-Anda a buscar otra a la heladera-le dijo Edward al rato, pero ella todavía no había terminado su vaso. Cuando trajo la cerveza Edward empezó a servir, y llenó el de ella hasta arriba-.

-¿Pero ella toma alcohol?-preguntó carlisle. Edward sonriente dijo "la nena toma de todo". Los demás rieron, Bella se puso colorada y agachó la cabeza. Edward miró a Bella y le dijo-.

-Tómatelo todo de un trago- Bella lo miró sorprendida, no iba a poder tomarse todo ese vaso, y menos de algo que no le gustaba mucho.

Los demás empezaron a decirle "bebe, bebe, bebe" a coro. Bella no tuvo más remedio que tomárselo, le costó mucho, el vaso era grande, pero se lo terminó todo, y solo chorreó un poco de cerveza por sus labios-.

-¡Bien!, ahora otro-Bella ya se sentía medio mareada, se negó pero Edward llenó el vaso y se lo inclinó en la boca. Bella se vio obligada a tomarlo, chorreándose todo el cuello con cerveza. Los otros reían al verla haciendo esfuerzo por tragar todo-.

-¿Y whisky toma?-preguntó Jasper. "Por supuesto" dijo Edward sirviendo una medida y dándosela a su hijastra. Bella que ya estaba medio mareada lo agarró y se lo tomó de un saque, poniendo carita de asco al sentir lo fuerte que era la bebida. Todos aplaudieron al verla, Bella sonrió satisfecha de sí misma, porque estaba ya borracha y porque era el centro de atención, y eso le gustaba.

-¿Cuantos años dijiste que tenía?-preguntó Carlisle. Edward contestó orgulloso "dieciocho añitos recién cumplidos".

Los amigotes de Edward seguían tomando cerveza y whisky, y todos incluso Edward ya estaban tan borrachos que ni siquiera podían parar. Le dieron otro vaso de cerveza a Bella, y ella lo agarró y se lo tomó como si fuera agua-.

Al rato ya la estaba haciendo tomar cerveza y whisky a tragos enormes, y ella ya estaba completamente borracha, se reía de cualquier cosa y tenía los ojos rojos y la nariz colorada. "Pero que linda que eres", "que hermosos ojos" y otras cosas más le decían los amigos de Edward. Bella solo sonreía inocentemente y se sonrojaba.

-Che Edward, que linda pendeja, va a ser una perra cuando crezca-dijo Emmett y todos rieron. Edward también rió, pero agregó: "Ya es toda una perrita, ¿quieren ver?" y dicho esto agarró a Bella y la subió a la mesa. Ella como ya no respondía de sí misma apenas se dio cuenta de que Edward la subió dejándola sentada en el centro de la mesa-.

-A ver nena...sácate un poco de ropa-dijo Edward.

Bella lo miró, lo veía doble, y apenas entendía lo que le decían. "Sácate algo" decían los demás a coro y riéndose. Bella no entendía nada, ya ni sabía donde estaba. No sabía porque pero se paró en la mesa y trató de mirarlos, aunque solo veía figuras borrosas que le decían que se sacase ropa. Ella tenía calor, estaba sofocante, y sin dominar sus actos agarró los botones de la camisa del pijama y comenzó a desprenderlos-.

-¡Eso bombón!-le gritaban los hombres al verla sacándose la camisa. A Bella le costo desabrocharla pero lo logró y se la sacó, quedando en una musculosa blanca ajustada que hacia resaltar sus grandes pechos-.

-¡Mierda!..¡pero que tetas tienes nena!-grito Jasper, todos estaba asombrados al ver los dos bultos ajustados en la musculosa de Bella, y más porque Bella no tenía sostén y sus pezones estaban erectos, marcándose terriblemente. "¡El pantalón!", comenzaron a gritar. Bella seguía sin entender que hacía sacándose ropa, su cabeza le daba vueltas.

-Me parece que la voy a tener que ayudar-dijo Edward. Se paró dificultosamente y tambaleándose agarró el pantalón del pijama de Bella y lo tiró hacia abajo. Bella casi se cayó de la mesa el sentir el tirón. Escuchó aplausos, ni se había dado cuenta de que había quedado solo con las bragas blanca puesta-.

-¡Ooooh!...¡que culo!- Carlisle al ver la perfecta y redondita cola de Bella.

Bella se sentía mareada y no entendía que estaba haciendo, escuchaba silbidos y gritos, risas y palabrotas, como "que fuerte que está la nena" o "¿estás seguro de que tiene dieciocho?". El alcohol más la situación de ver a una niña con semejante cuerpo hacía que todos comenzaran a excitarse. Edward se levantó y agarrando a Bella como un muñeco la puso en cuatro patas sobre la mesa.

-¿Quieren ver como gime la cachorrita?-preguntó Edward sonriente a sus amigos.

Ellos lo miraron confundidos, no sabían lo que se pretendía Edward. Él no hizo caso, estiró su brazo y comenzó a acariciar la espalda de Bella. Ella estaba tan cansada que apoyó la cabeza en la mesa dejando su cola en pompa. Edward lentamente bajó su mano hasta la cintura de la nena, ella no decía nada, luego bajó su mano hasta su cola y apretó las nalgas, las masajeo y jugó con ellas.

Bella comenzó a emitir unos leves gemidos. Los amigos de Edward miraban asombrados, a pesar de que estaban borrachos no se esperaban ver a Edward manoseándole el culo a su hijastra. Edward siguió con su toqueteo, bajó su mano hasta la entrepierna de la nena y comenzó a frotar la bombacha de Bella, justo en su vagina.

-Mmmmm...mmmm- Bella gemía cada vez más fuerte, se había olvidado por completo que estaba arriba de una mesa rodeada por cuatro hombres y encima ni se daba cuenta que esa sensación placentera era su padrastro metiéndole mano entre las piernas. Edward poco a poco le fue bajando las bragas hasta dejarle la cola descubierta. Luego siguió metiendole mano-.

-Mmmm...aaaaaaahhh...aahhh-los jadeos de Bella eran enloquecedores, Edward le metia lentamente dos dedos en su coñito, metiéndolos y sacándolos. Bella medio dormida y medía despierta jadeaba de placer-…

-¿Vieron?, está toda mojada mi nena...es flor de putita-decía Edward mientras le seguía mandado dedos. Bella estaba ya totalmente lubricada y los dedos de Edward la estaban haciendo gemir dulcemente. Los demás no salían de su asombro, pero no podían evitar calentarse con la escena-.

-Aaaahhh- Bella emitió un largo suspiro cuando Edward sacó sus dedos y se levantó. Fue hasta la cocina y trajo un pepino pequeño. Luego agarró y lo puso en la mano de Bella. Ella instintivamente lo agarró aun sin saber que era. Luego Edward guió su mano hasta su coño e hizo que poco a poco se lo metiera dentro. Bella comenzó a jadear nuevamente, el pepino no era grande y le proporcionaba placer sentirlo dentro. Edward movió la mano de Bells haciendo que se penetre, luego la soltó y Bella sola comenzó a penetrarse con el pepino.

-Aaahh...aahhh...aahhhh-todos comenzaron a tantearse los bultos viendo a la pequeña rubia metiéndose un pepino en el coño. Bella seguía y seguía, y estuvo un buen rato jadeando hasta que Edward agarró y la dio vuelta dejándola acostada boca arriba sobre la mesa. Le sacó las bragas del todo y le puso de nuevo la mano sobre el pepino que tenía incrustado en la concha. Bella siguió metiéndoselo, solo le importaba seguir dándose placer. Abrió sus piernas y comenzó a meterse y a sacarse el pepino jadeando cada vez más fuerte.

-Miren las tetazas que tiene mi nena-dijo Edward levantándole la musculosa a Bella hasta el cuello, dejando sus grandes pechos al aire. Bella ni se dio cuenta de esto, solo seguía metiendose el pepino. Los demás no podían creer lo fuerte que estaba la pequeña Bella, con tan solo dieciocho añitos tenía un cuerpo fenomenal y encima les estaba dando un espectáculo increíble-.

Todos estaban sentados mirándolas embobados, incluso Edward. Uno de los amigos de él no aguantó más, se abrió la bragueta y sacó su polla para luego comenzar a masturbarse. Los demás al rato hicieron lo mismo, comenzaron a masturbarse mientras miraban a la nena pajeándose. Todos ellos tenían pollas considerables, gruesas y largas. Se pajeaban mientras tomaban cerveza o whisky y fumaban puros viendo el espectáculo.

-¡Aaahhh!...¡aaaahh!...¡aaaaaahhhh!- Bella comenzó a retorcerse encima de la mesa, estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo. Ellos veían como se arqueaba y gemía fuertemente, clavándose el pepino rápidamente-…

Cuando Bella acabó quedó suspirando con los ojos cerrados, casi dormida. Edward se paró y se acercó a la cabeza de Bella, la movió y cuando vio que ella solo ronroneaba comenzó a meterle mano. Se abalanzó sobre sus tetas, masajeándolas mientras se masturbaba.

-¿Ustedes no quieren tocar?-les dijo Edward con una sonrisa. Sus amigos no dudaron en pararse y lanzarse sobre ella. En un instante le sacaron la ropa dejándola completamente desnuda. Los cuatro hombres comenzaron a manosearla, unos sobaban sus pechos, otros frotaban sus piernas o le masajeaban la vagina-.

-Mmmm...aaahhh...mmm- Bella gemía suavemente ante los sobes que le daban. Creía que estaba soñando, pero en realidad cuatro hombres le estaban metiendo mano. Edward acercó su boca a la de ella y comenzó a besarla. Ella le correspondía, entrelazaban sus lenguas como dos enamorados. Los otros se dedicaban ahora a chuparle las tetas, lamiendo y mordiendo especialmente los pezones duros de la rubiecita-.

-Mmmm…¡aaahhh!...¡aaahhh!-jadeó ella cuando Emmett se dedicó a chuparle la concha, penetrándola con su lengua. No había parte del cuerpo de Bella que no fuera lamida o chupada, se turnaban para lamerle la concha o las tetas, también para besarla. Estaban tan borrachos que ni sabían que estaba haciendo una orgía con una niña de dieciocho años. Bella no sabía que estaba haciendo, solo sabía que estaba recibiendo mucho placer y solo eso le importaba-.

-¡Aaaahhh!...¡aaaahhh!-la levantaron un poco las piernas y ahora le lamían el ano y la concha simultáneamente, y ella no podía dejar de jadear, si es que las lenguas que pasaban por su tierna boca la dejaban. Sus tetas estaban brillantes de saliva, y sus pezones durísimos de la excitación. Al rato ya le estaban metiendo tres dedos en cada agujero, y se escuchaban comentarios como "ésta pendeja esta super abierta", "mierda, que tetas más duras" o "parece una perrita en celo". Edward solo sonreía, sabía que la actitud y el estado de Bella eran su creación-.

-Miren como le gusta esto-dijo Edward agarrando su polla y colocándola en los labios de Bella. Con solo presionar un poco, Bella abrió los labios y se la engulló hasta la garganta. Edward comenzó a culearle la boca con lentos bombeos y ella la recibía gustosa. Los demás no lo podían creer y se acercaron a la cabeza de Bella para que también se las chupara. Después de un rato Edward dejó lugar a los demás y comenzaron a pasar por la boca de Bella todas las pollas. Todos se la metían hasta la garganta y le culeaban la boca. Mientras uno se la metía en la boca los otros aprovechaban y ponían sus pollas en las manos de Bella para que los masturbase. Ella lo hacía instintivamente, subiendo y bajando sus manitas blancas por sus pollas. Estuvieron largo rato así, haciendo que ella se las mamase y los pajease, hasta que Edward se colocó entre las piernas de Bella -.

-Ahora miren esto-colocó las piernas de Bella sobre sus hombros y de un empujón le enchufó toda su polla hasta los huevos. Bella quiso pegar un grito al sentir nuevamente el enorme pene de su padrastro, pero Jasper tenia su polla en su boca. Edward comenzó a bombearla lentamente pero con fuertes estocadas. Bella era penetrada por Edward a la vez que chupaba una polla y pajeaba dos en sus manos. Los otros se encargaban de chuparle las tetas mientras esperaban su turno.

-¡Mmmm!...¡mmmm!...¡mmmmm!-quiso gritar Bella cuando Edward cedió lugar a Carlisle y éste se la enchufó brutamente en el coño. Comenzó a follarla salvajemente, y los pechos de Bella bamboleaban con las fuertes embestidas que recibía. Así fueron pasando todos, fallándosela por el coño y culeándole la boca.

-¡Mierda, estás infernal, pendeja!...¡estás re abierta!-decía Emmett cuando se la follaba. Edward sonriente decía "yo la abrí toda" y luego completaba "la folle toda la semana y ni se quejó". Bella comenzaba a recuperar el conocimiento, pero no la dejaban pensar, quería gritar pero no podía, solo sentía que la estaban partiendo en dos y que nunca terminaba-...

Todos se la follaron repetidas veces arriba de la mesa, y al rato Bella ya no podía ni moverse, solo recibía las pollas en su concha, sus manos y su boca resignada, solo esperaba a que terminase. Al rato de estar fallándosela comenzaron a acabar: unos acabaron en su boca, siempre se la clavaban hasta la garganta y eyaculaban, y Bella se atragantaba con tanto semen; otros explotaron en sus manos, embadurnándola toda, y otros que no querían acabarle en la concha acabaron sobre su vientre, salpicándole el abdomen y los pechos.

Cuando todos acabaron Bella quedó jadeando acostada en la mesa. El semen chorreaba por su boca a borbotones, sus manos y sus tetas también, tenía semen por todos lados. Trataba de tragar toda la leche que todavía tenía en su boca porque sentía que se ahogaba. Edward y sus amigos la miraban meneándose las pollas todavía duras. Ellos estaban fuera de sí, querían más y se habían olvidado de que Bella era una niña de dieciocho años, que era la hija de uno y que la estaba partiendo en dos con sus enormes pollas.

-¿Y por el culo se puede, Edward?-preguntó Emmett. Edward sonrió "eso ni se pregunta, este angelito aguanta todo". Y dicho esto agarró a Bella y la dio vuelta dejándola boca abajó en la mesa. Le dejó con las piernas colgando, así la perfecta cola de Bella estaba a su disposición. Bella quería moverse pero no tenía fuerzas, sentía que alguien le tocaba el ano, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo-.

-No…noo…¡aaaahhhhhh!-gritó Bella cuando Edward se la metió en el culo bruscamente. Se agarró de la cintura de la rubia y comenzó a culearla salvajemente, enterrándosela hasta las entrañas. Bella sentía que la polla la estaba atravesando y creía que le iba a salir la punta de la polla por la boca. Edward la penetraba rápido y fuerte haciendo que los cachetes de la cola de Bella vibraran con las estocadas. Al rato Edward dejó lugar a Jasper. Éste fue más bruto, clavándole su gorda polla hasta los huevos. Bella tenía los ojos cerrados y apretaba los dientes aguantando semejante culeada. Los demás miraban y se masturbaban esperando su turno-.

-¡Aaaahhh!...¡aaahhh!...¡aaahhh!- Bella no podía evitar gritar, la estaban culeando y parecía no tener fin. Cuando uno terminaba pasaba otro a culearla salvajemente. Algunos la agarraban de la cintura para embestirla, otros se apoyaban en su espalda y le chupaban el cuello asquerosamente. Al rato de estar abriéndole el culo los que esperaban se ponían de la otra punta de la mesa, donde estaba la cabeza de Bella, y le metían la polla en la boca. Le agarraban la cabeza y le follaban la boca. A Bella ya le costaba respirar, pero ninguno tenía compasión. Bella recibía pollas por el culo y la boca simultáneamente sin parar, su pequeño cuerpo no daba a basto para tanta polla-...

-¡Toma pendeja, te lleno de leche!-gritó Emmett mientras acababa dentro del ano de la nena. Luego vino carlisle, Bella ya tenía tan abierto el ano que las pollas se deslizaban perfectamente, y al rato de culearla también acabó dentro de ella. Jasper acabó sobre su espalda, y Edward cuando sintió que iba a acabar se la sacó del ano y fue hasta su cara para acabar en ella, salpicándole el pelo y los ojos-.

Bella quedó jadeando sobre la mesa chorreando semen, con el ano dilatadísimo, y de éste salía un chorro de semen que se le escurría por las piernas. Su carita blanca estaba más blanca por la acabada de Edward y ella solo quería descansar, no le importaba estar bañada en semen, solo quería que parasen. Pero ellos tenían otros planes, tenían ganas de más estaban terriblemente excitados después de culearse a una colegiala de dieciocho añitos, y más si estaba tan fuerte como Bella. "Llevémosla al living", dijo Edward. Los demás asintieron y la agarraron llevándola a la sala.

La acostaron en la alfombra boca arriba. Bella parecía un muñeco, no reaccionaba aunque ahora tenía total conciencia de lo que pasaba. Miró a su alrededor y vio a cuatro hombres, incluido su padrastro, que se desnudaban completamente. Vio que todos tenían sus pollas erectas, y que todos la tenían enorme, largas y gordas. Intentó hablar pero solo salían susurros de su boca, intentó moverse pero su cuerpo no respondía, apenas si movió la mano.

-Quedó re abierta, mírale el culo-comento Emmett y todos se reían. Luego se tiraron alrededor de ella y comenzaron a sobarla. Le chuparon las tetas hasta el cansancio, le metieron le lengua hasta la garganta y la llenaron de saliva por todos lados. Le metían mano por donde podían. Al rato la pusieron de costado y comenzaron a mandarle dedos en la concha y el ano. Como vieron que estaba dilatadísima llegaron a meterle hasta cuatro dedos en cada agujero-.

-¡Aaaahh!...¡mmmmm!...¡aaahhh!- Bella gemía y cerraba los ojos fuertemente al sentir como le metían dedos sin pudor en sus orificios. Todos reían y se sorprendían de cuán abierta estaba la rubiecita. Luego, mientras le mandaban mano, comenzaron a ponerle sus pollas en la boca, haciendo que Bella se las chupase. Como ya no tenía fuerzas para moverse ellos le movían la cabeza de atrás hacia adelante metiéndosela hasta la garganta. Cuando se cansaron de jugar con ella fueron en busca de más bebidas, y trajeron cerveza, whisky y una botella de gaseosa. Edward que era el más sacado, se acostó en el suelo y agarró a Bella sentándola encima suyo-...

-Aaaahhhh-jadeó suavemente Bella cuando Edward la penetró. Luego Edward llamó a Jasper y le dijo que se la metiese en el ano. Al sentir otro intruso Bella se desesperó-…

-No...paren...nooooo...¡aaaaaahhhhh!-apenas salían susurros de su boca, sentía como la polla se abría paso en su ano, apenas si había espacio con la tremenda polla de Edward clavada en su coño. Se recostó en el pecho de Edward y se aferró a su cuello levantando su cola para facilitar la doble penetración-…

-¡Aaaahhh!...¡aaahhh!...¡aaaaahh!- despues del gran dolor inicial Bella prácticamente gritaba de placer al sentir como dos enormes pollas la penetraban. Cuando una salía la otra entraba, los demás se reían al ver a una nena tan chiquita con dos pollas destrozándola. Luego Carlisle se sumó y se la metió en la boca aprovechando que Bella la tenía abierta-...

Bella ya casi había perdido el conocimiento, era demasiado. Emmett se turnaba con Carlisle la boca, y cuando Bella se la chupaba a uno, pajeaba al otro. Luego intercambiaban, dos la penetraban y dos le follaban la boca. La escena era increíble viéndola recibir una doble penetración y chupando pollas simultáneamente. Estuvieron así un buen rato, hasta que comenzaron a acabar nuevamente. Le acabaron en su cara, en su ano y sus tetas, bañándola nuevamente en leche. La dejaron tirada en la alfombra jadeando y escupiendo semen. Ellos la miraban y se reían mientras seguían emborrachándose.

- Edward, ¿no tienes cámara de fotos?-preguntó Carlisle. Edward sonrió y fue tambaleándose a buscarla. Cuando volvió, dio indicaciones. Hizo que Emmett se sentase en el sofá. Los otros agarraron a Bella, que tenía los ojos casi cerrados y apenas si se movía, y la sentaron encima de él clavándole la polla en el ano-.

-Aaaahhhh-suspiró Bella al sentirse nuevamente clavada. La pusieron mirando hacia el frente, pero Bella no podía aguantar sentada y recostó su espalda en el pecho del amigo de Edward. Éste la hizo saltar un poco sobre su polla haciendo que Bella se despertase un poco-…

-Ahora vos métesela también en el culo-dijo Edward a Carlisle, él se acercó, se puso en frente de Bella y apuntó su polla al ano de ella. Agarró las piernas de la nena y las puso sobre sus hombros. Empuñó su polla y puso la cabeza en un costado de donde estaba la otra-.

-¡Mmmmmmm!...¡aaaaaaahhh!-se quejó Bella al sentir como algo hacía presión, como otra polla quería entrar en su ano. "Está apretado" dijo, pero siguió haciendo fuerza hasta que logro meter la cabeza-...

-¡Paren!...¡aaaahh!-lloraba Bella. Tenía los ojos cerrados y su carita era de dolor pero no tuvieron misericordia, y siguió metiéndosela hasta que entró totalmente. Bella sintió como su ano se abrió al máximo recibiendo dos enormes pollas. Edward mientras tanto tomaba fotos de su linda hijastra con dos pollas en el culo.

-¡Aaaahhh!..¡paren!..¡aaahh!..¡aaaaaahhh!-los dos comenzaron a moverse, penetrándola simultáneamente. Bella lloraba del dolor, apretaba y cerraba su boca tratando de aguantar semejante follada, la estaban matando. Al rato de estar recibiendo una doble penetración anal los dos acabaron en su ano. Se lo llenaron de leche y ella quedó chorreando semen.

-Saquen fotos ustedes, que nos toca-dijo Edward. Cuando escuchó esto a Bella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Edward se sentó en el sofá y agarró a Bella clavándole su polla en el coño. La tenía sentada encima suyo y estaban cara a cara. Edward la miró sonriente, y la atrajo hacia él dejando su cola en pompa.

-Métesela en el coño-dijo, y Jasper se acercó, la acomodó y lentamente se la fue metiendo. Bella apretó los dientes aguantando semejante penetración. Después de recibir dos pollas en el ano, ahora eran dos en el coño.

-¡Mmmmmmm!...¡aaaaahhhhh!-gritó cuando terminó de metérsela. Le dilataron la concha al máximo y comenzaron a bombearla. Los otros dos sacaban fotos sin parar, no todos los días se veía a una nena con dos pollas en la concha. Después de un buen rato de estar recibiendo una doble penetración vaginal los dos se la sacaron y le acabaron en la cara, bañándola nuevamente en leche. Bella ya no daba más de sí, pero tampoco perdía el conocimiento, solo podía dejar que hicieran con ella lo que quisieran-...

La dejaron tirada en el sofá mientras se seguía emborrachando, y de vez en cuando le sacaban fotos. Les gustaba verla en el estado en que se encontraba, totalmente llena de leche e indefensa, podían hacer lo que quisieran con ella. Todos estaban tan borrachos que ni sabían lo que hacían. Edward agarró la botella de gaseosa, una de medio litro, y comenzó a batirla. Emmett agarró a Bella y la puso en cuatro con el culo bien levantado. El ano de la rubiecita estaba tan dilatado que casi podía entrar una mano en él.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!-gritó Bella cuando Edward le metió el pico de la botella en el ano, haciendo que la gaseosa batida explotase dentro de ella. Bella se retorcía sintiendo como el frío líquido la llenaba. Luego Edward le enterró la botella casi hasta la mitad y Bella casi se desmayó-….

La dejaron así un buen rato con la botella clavada en el ano, y le sacaron muchas fotos. Después hicieron que ella les chupara la polla de nuevo. Todo esto con la botella en el culo, y siguieron sacando fotos. Luego, como no sabían ya que hacer, le sacaron la botella y se la fueron culeando hasta el cansancio. Las pollas entraban en el culo dilatadísimo de Bella sin parar, y ella casi ni sentía esto. No hubo orificio de ella que no fuera penetrado infinitamente. Finalmente la acostaron en la alfombra y la rodearon mientras se masturbaban, bañándola nuevamente en leche. Bella ya ni sabía lo que pasaba, solo sentía los chorros golpeando su cuerpo. Se cansaron de violarla, y poco a poco se fueron yendo. La bañaron y le sacaron todo el semen del cuerpo, y cuando se iban le dijeron a Edward si lo que pasó se podría repetir. "Eso ni se pregunta", respondió él sonriente.

Bella despertó a la mañana del sábado con un dolor increíble en todo el cuerpo, y solo recordaba flashes de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Bella no dijo nada, no sabía si había sido un sueño o que cosa, pero en un momento dado Edward entró a su cuarto y le mostró las fotos. Bella comenzó a sollozar al verlas, se veía recibiendo dobles penetraciones, con una botella en el culo y otras cosas degeneradas. Edward le dijo que si contaba algo mostraba las fotos a medio mundo. Bella guardó silencio y asintió cuando Edward le dijo que "vas a ser la putita mía y de mis amigos". Ella nunca contó nada. Edward le hizo hacer cosas que ella ni se imaginaba, y lo peor de todo era que a veces le gustaba lo que le hacían, le gustaba cada vez más el placer/dolor que le hacían sentir, el sentirse sometida. Aunque se odiaba a si misma por ello.

*****FIN*****

* * *

><p><strong> y asta aquí llega la historia... muchísimas gracias por su apoyo.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A petición de mis queridas lectoras aquí les dejo la información;**

**Título original: **_A Katy le gusta ser violada_

**Donde encontrarla:** www. relatos eroticos. com/ no-consentido/ a-katy-le-gusta-ser-violada-2264/ **(solo tienen que eliminar los espacios en blanco) **

**Opinión personal:** el original me gusto mucho por eso hice la adaptación, pero de tener que elegir lo prefiero con los nombre de nuestro amados personajes de twilight y estoy segura de que si leen el original también estarán de acuerdo con migo.

Yo todos los relatos eróticos que leo mientras lo voy leyendo en mi cabeza sustituyo los verdaderos nombres por los de twilight… si lo sé, puede que a algunas les resulte raro y puede que otras hagan lo mismo que yo, pero tengo una gran fascinación por los relatos eróticos y por twilight así que los mesclo. Cosa que me resulta mucho más excitante** ;)**

**P.D**: si hacen alguna adaptación de otro relato erótico o conocen un fic con alto contenido sexual me encantaría que me lo recomendasen .

Bueno, me despido, Un Beso muy grande para todas y feliz año nuevo **:D**


End file.
